A Lost Fox
by Aznakira
Summary: Naruto couldn't stand it anymore; being called a monster. "It would be better if i was just dead" was the only thing he could think of. What if he wanted to get back at Konoha? What if he losted his memories but still remembers? Yaoi to happen later.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

The main pairings would be SasuNaru. Don't know what the hell I would be writing in the future, but look forward to it.

Naruto was feeling lonely as ever. He was hated by the entire village and was being called a monster. He hated it, so much that he really wanted to kill himself, but blamed him as well. There should be a reason he was being called a monster. The only thing that Naruto could do was cut himself. Naruto was in his room and it was dark outside, not caring if someone just happened to stop by and see that he was cutting himself. '_I doubt that they even care_' Naruto thought as he made a clean cut at his left wrist. The pain felt nothing at first, but then Naruto sighed in relief, the pain started to feel good. He made another cut but deeper. Then another and another. Naruto switched arms and started cutting the right wrist with double force. Naruto feel into a deep slumber that he wish he would never wake from.

But wishes don't come true for him. Naruto woke up to a knock on his door. He hurried to the bathroom and brought out bandages and started to cover his wrist. As soon as he was finished, the knock on the door turned into bangs. He put on his orange jumpsuit jacket and heard his name in angry tones. "NARUTO!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!!!" And that voice could be no other than Sakura's. When Naruto opened the door, he was welcomed by a fist. Sakura's furry was out now and went over to Naruto who had his head down. "Ahh, gomen" she said as if she felt pity for him.

Naruto raised his head; blood was coming out of his lip. When he notices the blood, he used his sleeve to wipe it off. "Doesn't matter really." Then Naruto saw who was behind Sakura, it was he teacher, Kakashi and his other teammate, Sasuke. "Do we have a mission?" Naruto asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"No not today. Today we're off training on the training grounds." Sakura told Naruto sadly, she regretted for punching him. Then Naruto shrugged and started to close the door, but before the door closed, Sasuke was able to spot something red on the floor, but couldn't tell what it was, and it appears that Kakashi was also able to have a glimpse of what was at the floor. "What are you two doing? We're heading without you!" yelled Sakura as she and Naruto started to walk out of the apartment. Before Sasuke took a step, Kakashi put a hand over his shoulder.

"Ma, we should wait until the time is right to ask him." Kakashi said as he walked past the raven. Then the raven started to walk behind his teacher.

'_What is that dobe up to?_'

。。。

This training wasn't what the three teammates thought it would be. It was mostly hide – and – seek but instead Kakashi hid items in the training grounds and told them to search for it. Sakura complain that they weren't kids anymore, but Sasuke was a little confused. Naruto wasn't complaining at all, which caused the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow. "Ma, this is really hard training, you three might take up the whole day to find what I hid."

"Watch, Kakashi – sensei, once I find those "stupid items" you is so going to meet my fist" Sakura told her teacher. And yet again, Naruto stayed silent.

"Good luck with that, and there are exactly three items so no excuses. I'll come visit at noon, got a little meeting. Good luck to you three. Oh and if you happen to find that thing, which I doubt. You can head home if you like. Ja." And just like that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura was still pissed, but started to find whatever Kakashi left behind. Sasuke started to follow but noticed that the blond didn't move. Instead he was looking up at the sky, careless as ever. Then suddenly, Naruto walked towards a tree and sat next to it, closing his eyes.

'_What is he doing?_' Sasuke thought, as he headed towards were Naruto had sat. Then suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes, causing the raven to flinch. Naruto then dashed in front of Sasuke not only to past the raven, but the also took his fist and crushed a tree that was behind Sasuke. When the tree broke, inside there was a ball, not a rubber one but a glass ball. There was a note attach to it saying: "You found the treasure. – Kakashi." Naruto sighed and took the ball in hand and started to go home.

"Tell Kakashi-sensei that I went home." Naruto said to Sasuke as he walked pass him. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was the first one out of the three of them to find the treasure. When Sasuke was about to chase after Naruto, Sakura appeared and yelled out his name.

"Oi!~ Sasuke-kun! Where did Naruto go?" she asked happy that she was alone with Sasuke.

"He found whatever Kakashi hid and went home." He answered simply. Sakura was also shocked, but when she was about to protest, a smoke of clouds was before them, reviling their teacher.

"Yo. Seems that you still didn't find it." Kakashi said but looked around, and didn't see the blond ninja anywhere. "Where's Naruto?" '_Don't tell me he found it already? That's impossible! I hid it so well!! And I have a bad feeling about this' _

"He found that glass ball you hid between those trees and asked me to tell you that he went home." Sasuke responded to this teacher's thoughts.

Then Kakashi sensed something that he wasn't proud of and quickly turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke! Sakura! We have to head towards Naruto's house fast!" the silver haired ninja yelled as he ran pasted them. '_I have a bad feeling about this._'

。。。

Naruto was in his room taking out a sharp kunai and slicing it into his wrist, non – stop. He wanted to forget everything. His name, his dream, his so-called friends, everything! He wanted to forget what the villagers had said to him this afternoon.

_Flashback _

Naruto was walking home when the villagers were staring at him in discuss. He wanted to pass them so fast, but didn't pick up speed, afraid that they would start calling him a monster. But that was to late anyway. One of the villagers yelled at his being a demon.

"Why is it that we have a demon living in our village?!"

"Why don't you just die?!"

"You monster!"

"You're the monster who killed my husband!"

"You're nothing but a demon. _The Kyuubi_!! Just die!"

And with that Naruto ran to his apartment…

_End of flashback_

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he wanted to kill the villagers for saying something like that, but didn't want to be blamed by it. He just wanted to forget. But another side of him wanted revenge. The only thing he could do was ask _him_ for the favor. He concentrated and ended up where the demon lived inside him.

"Na, Kyuubi? Are you there?"

_'What do you want, Kit?'_

"You were right. They'll hate me even after my death." Naruto said in an evil chuckle. "So I made a decision. Kyuubi, I want to make a deal with you. I'll think you will like this plan after I explain."

_'We have time. Start talking.'_

"Train me. Train me how to kill. New jutsu's, if needed to bring this village down, that is what you wanted. But of course I need a replacement body or to put it a _soul_. Make a Naruto who doesn't speak. An innocent being. And the one who forgot everything from the day he was born to now." Naruto said thinking evilly. "Of course, I'll watch over the new me. Make him immune to drugs o that old hag wouldn't be able to see what rally happened. So what do you say? Will you help me?" Naruto said while smirking.

Then the demon began to laugh. He was happy that the blond came to his scenes. _'Very well, Kit. I'll train you. And in return you want a body to fool everyone that you had lost your memories. I shall accept that deal of yours.'_ Kyuubi said as he placed a claw on Naruto's forehead.

"Thank you, Master." And Naruto's soul was trapped into the seal, as the new Naruto was unconscious on the ground.

。。。

Team seven reached Naruto's apartment and ran straight for his door. When Kakashi turned the knob, it appeared to be opened. The three ran inside the room to find Naruto lying on the ground, blood coming out of his wrist.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as she rushed towards the blond. Sakura was shaking the blond demanding what happened. Then the blond's eye's fluttered open, causing the three in his room to yell out his name at once.

"Ni?~" were the only words that came out of Naruto's mouth tilting his head cutely, causing Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to tilt theirs heads thing the same words.

'_What the __**FUCK**__??!!_'

Good? Bad? Short? sorry. Hoped you liked it. Review.


	2. Moving in?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

The main pairings would be SasuNaru. Don't know what the hell I would be writing in the future, but look forward to it. I read the beginning over and I saw a few mistakes. Please forgive me.

*I'm sorry if there are spelling errors because my computer's spell check doesn't work, just bear with me plz.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as she rushed towards the blond. Sakura was shaking the blond demanding what happened. Then the blond's eye's fluttered open, causing the three in his room to yell out his name at once.

"Ni?~" were the only words that came out of Naruto's mouth, tilting his head cutely, causing Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to tilt theirs heads thinking the same words.

'_What the __**FUCK**__??!!_'

The three shinobi's stared at the blond, who Sakura was still holding in sitting position. They were all wondering why the hell the blond wasn't able to speak to them for them to understand. Inside of Sasuke, he was the most shocked out of them all. His secret lover, Naruto, was spending his free time _cutting_ himself. He wanted to scream at him, but he kept his face expression the same for no one to notice.

Then it was back to the blond who was staring at the three and kept tilting his head side to side, wondering who they were. The pink haired girl, Sakura still holding him was the first to react to check if the little blond was lying and playing a prank on them. So she grabbed him by the bleeding wrist and checked his pulse. It was beating normaly but wasn't sure because blood was till pouring out of it.

"Ummm…. Naruto? Do you know who we are?" She asked, pointing at herself and then at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Ni?" Naruto answered by tilting his head to see Kakashi and Sasuke. Then he looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Argghh!! This is hopeless! He's not lying." Sakura screamed as she let go of the blond and put him in sitting position. "Kakashi-sensei! We have to take him to Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi couldn't help but sigh.

"Ma, we should start by putting some bandages on those wrists. There bleeding quite a lot." Kakashi said, pointing at the wrists that were pouring endless pools of blood. But now as he mentioned it, They were all surprised that Naruto hadn't fainted. Sakura hurried and dashed towards the bathroom and found 2 rolls of bandages and quickly wrapped it around the blond's bloddy wrists. When the wrapping was finished, the blond was staring at the white bandages by turning and twisting his wrists.

"Ni?" the blond said as he looked up to the raven, who was eyeing the poor blond. The room was filled with Sakura talking to Kakashi as Sasuke still kept his eye on the blond. Finally the two stopped talking and Kakashi approched Naruto. He picked the blond of the floor and Naruto closed his eyes and made a yelp sound that startled Kakashi and the two other shinobi's. Kakashi was holding him bridle style and continued to stare at the kitsune. Naruto slowly opened his eyes wide and was trembling non-stop.

'Seems like this Naruto is afraid of hights.' Kakashi concluded as he lowerd Naruto onto the ground on his feet. But as soon as the blonds feet touched the ground, it caused Naruto to fall backwards and onto the floor, but Kakashi was able to push Naruto to his bed. And as of the result, Kakashi is now on top of the poor blond whose lying ontop of his BED. (Ok this is how the image looks like. Naruto is lying ontop of his bed, with his two arms above his head, legs spread slightly apart from each other, while Kakashi is ONTOP of Naruto, his hands on the bed where it is near Naruto's head, and one of his leg has happen to land between Naruto's crotch.) Kakashi couldn't help but have a nosebleed, from the position that they are in. But before getting getting up from his postion, he turned to see that Sasuke had the best 'Uchiha Death glare' on and Sakura waiting to punch him, cracking her knuckles. But before his could get off of Naruto, his face met a fist, Sakura's of course and ended up at the otherside of the room..

"Nwa!~" the blond answered looking a little surprised and shocked that a GIRL (I'm not a sexist, I too am a girl!) was able to do that.

"KA – KA –SHI – SEN – SEI!!!!!!! GET YOUR NAUGHTY HANDS AWAY FROM NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed as she lifted Naruto into sitting position and placed her arms around the blond protectivly. Sasuke would have yelled too and do the same thing but his would included 'my Naruto' in the sentences. Yes, Most people knew that the Uchiha loved the blond idiot, but wanted him to have the time to tell them later. "Don't worry Naru-chan, Kakashi-sensei won't be able to do that again. Am I right? Sen-sei?~" Kakashi couldn't help but tremble. He was so scared if Sakura hit him a little harder, he would have to cover his whole face.

"M-Ma, ma. Le-let's keep calm now." Kakashi's sweat dropped, making Sakura and Sasuke (secretly) smile making sure he got the message.

"By the way, don't we have to go to Tsunade-sama like right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that was the idea, but it's late. We have to wait until tomorrow." Kakahi answered. And to what he said, he was right. It was dark outside and Naruto started to rub his eyes, and let out a soft yawn. Minutes later, the small blond fell asleep in Sakura's arms, snoring softly. Sakura couldn't help but cuddle Naruto in his sleep and noticed that the young Uchiha was jealous of what she was doing.

"So whose going to take him in?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" asked the two men at the same time.

"We can't just leave Naruto here alone. One because, he can't do anything by himself and two is because what if something happens to him?" Sakura asked.

"True, the villagers might come and do something horrible again, but I have to inform Tsunada-sama about Naruto's condition, so I can't take him in." Kakashi answered.

"Okay, I agree with that." Sakura said, almost pouting. "No way am I going to make a pervert stay with him, when he can't even talk nor stand." Sakura sighed. "Well I can't take him in, even if I wanted to. My parents hate Kyuubi and thinks Naruto is it himself. I don't want Naruto to feel the same pain again. What about you, Sasuke-kun? Can you take Naruto in?" she asked as if she was begging it to happen.

This was Sasuke's chance to even get close to Naruto. The only time he gets a chance is when they have training or they are on a mission. He wanted to answer 'YES!!!!! Give me that bitch, he's MINE!!!' But kept his cool because he was an Uchiha after all. "Hn. I don't see why I can't." and took the blond away from the pink haired girl.

_"Ha! He's mine now."_ Inner Sasuke said laughing in a evil matter. '_Wait this means' Naruto will be living with me for a while. Thank you, Kami!!'_

"Well, let's go. Naruto should be sleeping on a futon, not in Sasuke's arms." Kakashi said heading towards the door, followed by Sakura. Sasuke was the last one to leave so he ended up locking the door. He didn't bother to walk, but instead transported to the Uchiha district. Once inside, Sasuke took the sleeping blond and tucked him in bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. Meanwhile, Naruto was having a dream.

**Naruto's dream ****sequence start**

Naruto was mad at Kyuubi. Training was hard enough but not allowed to take a break was bad.

_"ARGHH!!! KYUUBI!! LET ME TAKE A BREAK!!!"_ he whined sitting down. But then he remebered, he told Kyuubi to not allow the other half of his speak. _"Hey, Kyu… How come the other kid is able to talk? I told you to make him not even to say a word. Why is that?"_ he particually yelled.

_"__**Give me a break, kit! I've been training you for the past 3 hours and my head hurts like a bitch. And I don't know why the other brat can talk. I guess that's just his innocence."**_

_"So what? Does that mean you can't even control what the kid will do?!"_

_"__**I will be, but he will also have the ability to not obey the order. He will learn things slowly, for example, learn to talk again. Just wait to see what happens, I'm sure the kit just wants to have fun for a while. Don't make it get to you**__."_

_"Whatever… Let's continue!"_ Naruto said as he got up to his feet.

**Naruto's dream ****sequence end**

Sasuke came back out of the shower and felt really tired. He went to bed with only a towel wrapped agaisnt his waist and fell asleep with some strange warmth next to him.

Sorry it took a while and that it turned out short. Highschool is such an ass. They gave me like 4 project to do and they are all due on the 5th when we all go back. T_T Anyways Happy NewYears!!! Plz review… I'll update asap. See ya!!


	3. Taking me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would kill me.

The main pairings would be SasuNaru. Don't know what the hell I would be writing in the future, but look forward to it.

Sasuke came back out of the shower and felt really tired. He went to bed with only a towel wrapped agaisnt his waist and fell asleep with some strange warmth next to him.

**Sasuke's Dream Start**

_It was dark. Everything. He can only hear his heart beating and his breathing. Sasuke blinked and saw someone in front of him. _

…Naruto?_…_

_Naruto was smiling. But when Sasuke looked closely, Naruto was covered in…blood…Sasuke wanted to talk, but no words came out of his mouth, so he just stared at the blond still smiling._

_"_Ne, Sasuke? Did you know that I wanted to die?_" Naruto asked as Sasuke flinched from the question. "_Thepeople in this village were always after me. Trying to kill me every night. No one cares about me_." Naruto looked down and gave an bitter laugh. "_I'll make them pay, Sasuke. I'll kill all of them. Don't try to stop me._" As Naruto walked away. Sasuke could'nt move his legs when he wanted to run towards the blond and tell him he _**did**_ care for him. But all he could do was scream his name over and over, knowing that Naruto wouldn't hear him._

**Sasuke's Dream End**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It seemed to Sasuke that he yelled in his dream because when he jolted awake, he heard something scream/yelp. It was dark as Sasuke sat up to see the poor blond staring at him with wide eyes and he was shaking quite a lot. Before Sasuke did anything, he placed his hand on his alarm clock. It read 2:30A.M. Sasuke knew that he was crazy to even wake up and 2 in the morning and to startle Naruto, who had no memory whatsoever. Sasuke sighed and shifted his body to see Naruto, hands protesting his chest and staring right into the raven's eyes.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly, as he drew a hand and cupped Naruto's cheek. "I-I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked not knowing if Naruto understood a word he said. But instead the blond moved in closer and gave the raven an small embrace. Sasuke's pupils inlarged. Naruto was hugging him. **Naruto** was hugging **him**!

"I Sowwy," the blond said but in a low whisper.

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. "Na-Naruto, you spoke!" _For me…_

The little fox stared at the raven, a little confused. "Sp-Spoke…" was the answer that the blond had given the raven.

"You still don't remember anything, don't you?" Sasuke reached out to Naruto to pat the small boy on the head, causing the blond to shut one eye. Then Sasuke pointed his index finger at him self, which Naruto stared at mysteriously. "My name is Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke." And then he pointed at Naruto, who stared at the finger, giving a cross-eyed look. '_So cute…_' "And your name is Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto. Got it?"

It took a while for the blond to understand what the raven had told him, but when his eyes came to the raven, Naruto pointed his own index finger at Sasuke. "Sa…suu…kee…" and then pointed at himself. "Na…wu…tou…" The Uchiha couldn't help but smile, making Naruto blush bright scarlet as Sasuke once more petted his head.

"Good boy…"

"Gwuo-de…boii…"

"Yes. You are, Naruto" Sasuke said and patted him on the head as he notice that the poor fox was tired, when Naruto started to rubb his eyes. He pulled the covers up and buried Naruto under it. "You should sleep, we need to see that old hag tomorrow." And with that the blond's eyelid's grew heavy as he drifted of to dreamland. Satisfied with the soft snore the blond made, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and he to, closed his eyes.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The morning sun had woken up Sasuke, and noticed blue eyes staring right at him. As you can see, it is pretty rare for an Uchiha to get startled, but once Sasuke knew whose eyes it belonged to, he let out an 'OMFG' yelp and fell off the bed, leaving the small fox in the bed confused.( I know, he yelp)

"NI!~" the blond said wondering if Sasuke was alright.

Sasuke sat up on the floor, holding his head for his dear life. "Damn, Naruto!!!! You didn't have to startle me!!!!!!" Giving a glare that wasn't meant to be given to the fox and regreted this action when he saw Naruto shaking.

"I Sowwy…"answered the blond as Sasuke saw tears forming at the egdes of Naruto's baby blue eyes. He, The GREAT Uchiha didn't know what the **fuck** to do… Naruto who was still on the verge of tears, started to move towards the raven and of course, ended up falling to the ground where Sasuke laid and gave a little 'yelp'

A very awkward position. Sasuke pinned down on the cold tile floor, while Naruto just happened to have his face meet Sasuke's crotch and it **SO** happened to be that Sakura came right at that moment. Gasp! Very awkward indeed. Sasuke was shocked out of his life, Naruto acting all innocent doesn't even know what he was doing but ended up brushing his cheek againt the Uchiha's manhood which made the raven gasp, turning a little hard, and Sakura just stood there shocked that she didn't faint from blood loss (nose bleed) but looked awfully pissed. Not at Naruto by Sasuke.

Whipping the blood away from her nose, Sakura started to walk towards them, having a grin on her face. "Sasuke-kun!~" she said acting all happy, but turned into a very EVIL smirk, "WHAT IN THE HELL'S NAME ARE YOU TEACHING THIS BOY!!??" and ended up stealing Naruto away from Sasuke, pulling him close to her chest and glaring the Uchiha. And if Sasuke saw clearly, Sakura had a snakes tounge coming out of her mouth.

"I-It's n-not wh-what you think!" '_great, I studdered_' "I-I ,w-we both fell and j-ust ended up like this. I'm not god to control these things, it's not my falut." Sasuke said blushing deep red from embaressment and anger. "When did you even start caring for this dobe anyway?" Sasuke added.

GASP

Sakura first gave Sasuke an annoying look before she looked down at Naruto with a sad smile. "True. I really never cared about Naruto, but he was always there for me on missions and protected me when I'm being stupid and not pay attention were my enemies are. I come out safe, he gets hurt. And I never said 'Thank you'." Sakura said looking at Naruto, who was smilling at her. "And I'm caring for Naruto starting this second." She said giving Naruto her cute smile (eww) and started to cuddle him (If you can think you can see hearts a flowers coming out of the background) "For now on, if anyone hurts him, my little brother, they won't be able to see sunlight the next day. I suggest you do the same, Sasuke-kun." And with that they sat in silence.

Sasuke was the first to talk. "We better get the dob-Naruto to Tsunade-sama, before she comes here herself. Kakashi did tell her, right?"

"Sensei and I met at morning and he told me to pick you two up to see Tsunade-sensei and then we went separate directions and I just happened to come in here to pick you up while **this** happened, but sensei should have told her by now…"

"Then I guess we should get ready. I don't want that hag coming in my house to break down a door." Sasuke got up and headed for one of his drawers and pulled out a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and he pulled out a black shorts and handed it to Sakura, who was still on the floor making Naruto laugh with her silly faces.

"What's this?"

"Well, as you can see they are clothes for Naruto to where."

Sakura just looked at the bunddle of clothing, "What do you want me to do with it?"

Sasuke just sighed. "Well, since, I'm known as a **PERVERT**, I think its best if you dressed him." He repiled as he made another trip to his drawer, pulled out some clothing and head to the bathroom.

Once he shut the door behind, Sakura let out a sigha nd turned her head towards Naruto who looked a little drowsy. "Well, I guess we should get ready to." And started to dress up Naruto. _'I wonder how he would look on a skirt? WHAT?!! NO! bad Sakura. BAD!!' _and she mentally slapped herself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Sasuke entered his bedroom, he was wearing the natural, all black. Then he saw Sakura and Naruto still on the floor, but dressed. If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, he would have knocked out Sakura, kick her out and make love to the adorable blond. Sasuke's shirt was a little too big for Naruto (it was big) as the side of the shirt started to slide off his shoulder, revealing tan sunkissed skin and the pants, well, they were baggy, but still looked cute on him as he kept tilting his head side to side making his lips pout everytime so cutely. Naruto was learning how to play hand games with the pink haired shinobi and was giggling when he was able to play. Sakura noticed the Uchiha's presence and started to stand up.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun? Do you have a belt? Naru-chan's pants, well your pant are sliding off of him…"

Sasuke's eye twicthed but Sakura didn't see it. '_Naru-chan? NARU-CHAN?!! Bitch! Who the hell do you think you can call my adorable kitsune Naru-chan? HUH??!!'_ "Yeah, I'll go get it" and turned to his closet.

Sakura giggled. "See Naru-chan? Sasu-nii-chan will go get us a belt." As she bent down and started to tickle Naruto's tummy earning soft giggles and teary eyes. Sasuke, however was pissed.

'_Sasu-nii-chan__ will go get __**us**__ a belt? She is so pushing it. __**My Naru-chan**__ shouldn't be even near her!'_ Sasuke sighed and returned with a belt in hand. He spoke when Sakura lifted Naruto onto the bed as she put the belt around Naruto's slim waist. "We should hurry by poofing into her office, it takes less time." As soon as Sakura finished putting the belt on Naruto, Sasuke lifted Naruto up from his bed earning a soft yelp but a cute smile and the three of them teleported to the Hokage's office.

With Tsunade

The Hokage was pissed, she was beyond pissed. Not only did she hate paperwork, but when the copy-cat ninja came into her office to tell her the news about Naruto and about him cutting himself leading him to have **amnesia **was really pissing her off. "So, why is he not here?" was her only respond.

Kakashi was afraid to face the Hokage's wrath, but proceeded to answer. "Naruto is right now with Sasuke and if I'm correct Sakura as well. I instructed her to bring those two to your office as soon as they wake up…"

Right at that moment, the three ninja's made their entrance. "Wer'e here, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied as she made her way to the angry but calm Hokage.

When she stopped, the whole room went quite. Tsunade sighed, she looked at Sasuke who was still holding Naruto in his arms and couldn't help but put on a sad smile when the kitsune stared into her eyes. "I miss when he kept calling me 'old hag'."…Now let the argument begin…

(A.N./ Let's put it this way, Tsunade got mad that the 3 shinobi's weren't there to protect Naruto when he started to cut himself and Sasuke then put Naruto on the floor, leaving him to sit so cutely with his legs bent towards his sides and his two arms infront of him, and started to yell at the old woman about her being a motherly-figure to the blond while Sakura tried her best to break up the fight between her master and teammate while Kakashi was in the corner reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' and finally cute little Naruto was playing with Ton Ton, Tsunade's pet pig.)

Suddenly, Iruka came into the Hokage's office and went completely into mother-mode… "OMG!!! NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU HURT? IS EVERYTHING OK? NARUTO WHY ARE YOU WEARING SASUKE'S CLOTHES? WHY IS SASUKE FIGHTING WITH THE HOKAGE??? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?? BLAH BLAH BLAH"

Everyone started to argue, and they finally came up to the decision were everyone was at fault. "So who plans on to take care of him until he gets his memories back?" the hokage asked sigh at the drama they had just made.

They all thoght about the answer for a minute as Iruka and Kakashi pointed at Sakura, who pointed at Sasuke. -_-;… "I really want to take care of Naruto but I've just been assigned to take a two month mission with Kakashi."

"I also want Naruto to be with me but the hospital needs help and I already told the nurses that I would be helping out. Sasuke-kun, you don't really seem to be busy with anything unless you have a mission, you can watch Naruto." Sakura said giving her point.

'_That bitch actually helped me to get Naruto to be with me?_' Sasuke wondered as he shurgged, "I really don't mind."

Everyone in the room sighed. "Thank you, Sasuke. I'm glad that you will be taking care of him." Said hokage but turned her warm smile into a glare. "But if anything happenes to him…anything bad, I will have you head next to orochimaru's grave!"

Sasuke gave an disgusting face. "You still know where it is?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Agreed…" as Sasuke picked up little Naruto off the floor giggling that Sasuke had came to pay attetion to him.

But just as he was about to telaport back to the Uchiha compound, Iruka's voice had stopped him. "SASUKE!!!! MAKE SURE YOU SPOIL HIM!!!! SPOIL HIM SO MUCH THAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, HE'LL BE HAPPY AND FAT!!!" and he was gone with the kitsune.

Naruto with Kyuubi

"What the HELL do you mean that I'll be living with that bastard??!!"

**Look kit I think you'll like what will happen if the little one stays with Sasuke, you can make the Uchiha suffer by giving him the memories f the time when he left you…**

"What are you talking about, Furball?"

**I'm saying the Uchiha likes you…**

**Kit?...**

**Damn…**

Back to Sasuke

Naruto was sleeping soundlessly when Sasuke placed him on the bed. It was 11:30AM and he went into the kitchen to make some food when the blond would wake all he had to do was wait until his little sunshine would wake up for him.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and started to make something special for Naruto and remebered when Iruka told him to spoil Naruto. After he thought of the idea and was about to make his way to get 3 eggs, he heard a thud coming from the room up stairs were Naruto was currently napping and rushed upstairs. Upon reaching the room, Sasuke open the door to reveal…

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sorry it took so god damn long but luckly I was able to post see what happens next time if I get good reviews abut this fic. Bai! ^.^


End file.
